More Than Words
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: Female Human Inquisitor wants more than Solas's "deep" respect and ventures out to get it. Things surprisingly go her way. Smut,smut,smut. SolasxF!Trevelyan


_Warnings: SolasxInquisitor smut. Aggressive love and slight dominance._

 _"_ _It means that I deeply respect you Inquisitor…"_

The words had been repeating in her mind throughout the whole war room meeting. The only thing keeping her awake at this point so late in the day.

Trevelyan's advisors were so deep in planning and bickering that they hardly noticed her slip out.

She left the war room quietly and let her heart and mind guide her to Solas's room. Taking note that for once her heart and mind were in unison. It was what made knocking on his door this late so easy.

She waited patiently understanding that she may be disturbing him or even waking him.

She considered turning back and retreating to her room – that would be the polite thing to do after all- but this was important and she had already committed to knocking.

Besides he wouldn't be disappointed to see her.

She was almost certain he never would be.

The door creaked open and she was met with Solas in a neutral earthy colored robe that was opened to reveal his bare chest and stomach which surprisingly had abs. Then of course he sported a pair of forest green tight trousers that truly left little to the imagination with the way they hugged his muscles.

It was hard to meet his eyes when there were so many other parts to focus on.

His voice, however, all husky and deep from sleep made her look up instantly.

"Inquisitor, how can I help?" His eyes locked on hers looking for answers. She could see his eyes were still foggy from sleep and so she was surprised that he was still so willing to said her.

He never did turn her away even when she would completely understand.

That's why she had come to him in the first place. She needed answers. She wouldn't be able to sleep this night or any following if she didn't get at least one.

"I need you for a moment, Solas. If I may?" Her head gestured towards the room. Silently asking if it was okay to enter.

He nodded back just as silently and shut the door behind her after she walked in.

She turned to look at him while she talked. But her turning backward to look and his walking forward towards the room he thought she was going towards made for close contact with each other.

She lost her focus for a second when she felt his hands on her forearms holding her steady so that they wouldn't completely collide with each other.

The touch was innocent, but she couldn't defend how it lingered.

She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat and met his eyes only to find he was staring at the skin he was holding.

Just another answer she needed.

She coughed to bring him out of whatever he was currently in.

"Ir abelas." He removed his hands and stepped around her to walk in front of her to the room of the rotunda.

She had little idea of what he just said, but it didn't matter. It was elvish and to her human ears it was foreign and therefore incredibly sexy.

"Solas you know I don't understand." Trevelyan chuckled and leaned against the ladder that led up to Solas's bed. Watching him and blushing with the heat his elvish gave.

He knew she didn't understand it was exactly why he used the elvish. So that she couldn't understand.

"Ir abelas, Vhenan."He said as he leaned against the desk with both of his hands grasping at the edges beside him.

He met her eyes and smiled at her newly found blush. He wished he could translate for her, but his rational mind already told him he had crossed the line even with the elvish. If she ever found out…

"Solas I'm serious." She tried to keep a serious expression but it was hard when all her mouth could seem to do was bite her lip as she looked at his bare chest again. Then back up to his smile, then back down to his chest. Why didn't he wear a night shirt? What had she come for again? Maker what did Vhenan mean?

"I know. People don't usually barge into my room so late without some inherently important mission. So what is it?"

"Something important I'm sure. I'm just… I'm having trouble remembering..."

Because every time she looked at his chest her eyes lingered a little bit longer and scanned a little bit lower.

Solas hoped the woman didn't see his chest rising from his quickened breath.

The way she looked at him stirred him to a feeling he had long since forgotten. Yes, he loved her and craved her and wanted to touch her so badly that his knuckles were turning color from how tight he gripped the desk. Almost forgetting why he had insisted on holding himself back from such an incredible woman. His only good reason was incredibly shallow. She was a human.

But, then he caught her staring at his waistline and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find It to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Human or not she had him wrapped around her finger. It was everything he could do to not pounce on her and recreate the dream she had interrupted.

"You could always return tomorrow Inquisitor when you've remembered." He said against his better judgment. He wanted her to stay, but he had no good excuse to keep her at such a late hour.

She saw the longing in his eyes when she finally chose to look up again and it sparked the memory of the other night on the balcony. He had looked at her the same then.

She was so drawn to him then and now that she was taking steps closer to him involuntarily.

"Inquisitor?" He whispered as his hands clutched the edges of the desk so tight he was sure there were dents being made.

The closer she got the harder he gripped. If only she knew what she did to him.

"Solas I've remembered. I wanted to talk about yesterday…about what you said…"

His hands were losing grip as fear pushed the lust aside. Had he said something wrong? He had complimented her openly and made fun of her people a bit. Perhaps that was unwise. Rumors had been going around that she had her eyes set on a certain commander. Had he overstepped his bounds?

"If I offended you in any way I can assure you I didn't –"

His words were halted as she put a finger up to his lips.

"No. Hush." She was in his personal space now. He could feel her warmth and her breath against his cheek.

The fabric of her shirt occasionally glided against his bare chest when his breathing quickened and it made a shiver race up his spine and his eyes turn blurry.

To save the desk he tried not to focus on the fact that he was kissing her finger and that she tasted as divine as the people believed her to be.

"You said you respect me. Well that you deeply respect me."

He nodded his head unsure of how else to answer right now.

"And then you left assuming I wanted you gone and that you were wasting my time." Trevelyan met his eyes with a heat in hers as well. The heat of anger.

"You didn't let me answer."

Her face came even closer to his. So close they were sharing air and their noses were touching. With few candles lit as he had been asleep he could only see the glowing of her skin and the glimmer in her eyes.

If his lips weren't so preoccupied with her finger he would have hers already.

Her hair tickled his neck and he released a soft moan.

Human or not she was the only one in this world that could do this to him.

His hands wanting to grab her hips, but it wasn't the right time yet.

"What if I want more than respect Solas?" Her hands went next to his on the desk and she finally felt his nervousness. She adored it.

"What if I want more than your words?" She removed her finger from his lips only so her lips could kiss the corner of his mouth.

She touched his chest just once to sate her curiosity then moved away from him just as she felt him twitch. She backed away after realizing what she did was a little forward.

She was just so determined to get an answer she hadn't thought of the possible consequences.

He hadn't even moved let alone kissed back. It was disappointing. She felt as though she was missing out on something great. As if what they had, had great potential, but maybe he didn't see it that way.

Defeated she started to turn away her eyes looking at the ground. Her hand grazing down and off his chest.

"See you in the morning then." She whispered as a formality so it didn't seem rude bursting out of his door.

She didn't get to make her great escape though. Halfway through the small tunnel that led to the door to the main hall she heard a zoom sound. The sound of light or from what she had come to know as the sound of magic.

" Solas what are you do-" She was cut off by his lips on hers.

His whole body on hers.

He had Fade stepped to her and immediately pressed her up against the tunnel's walls. Both of his hands clutching both of her wrists up above her head while he devoured her mouth whole.

He was pressed so close to her she felt every muscle she had been admiring and then some.

After a moment of analyzing and deducing that this was not a joke and that he was in fact very real and better than her fantasy version of events she gave in.

Moaning in time with him as he pressed his hardness closer to her.

When he felt her respond he couldn't help himself but to introduce his tongue into her willing mouth. Admitting to himself that this was better than his fantasy, Fade version of her as well. So much better.

His hips pressed into hers just to feel her and he growled. His eyes opening and his grip tightening on her wrists. He was not about to let her escape. He needed her just a bit longer.

His kisses were trailing down to her neck. Her neck that was covered in her smell and that annoying buttoned up shirt. Why did it have to button so high?

Not wanting to release her hands he used his infamous wolfy fangs and pulled at the cloth until it ripped.

Her gasp only encouraged him. He nibbled her neck once it was bare and sucked a mark into the skin under her jaw.

Her moans hitting his ears so beautifully and her hips moving up against his just as greedily made him anxious.

He was kissing down the bare part of her breast now wishing her shirt was completely off.

"Vhenan I need you."

He growled as his fangs tried to rip her shirt further open.

Hope you all liked. Please leave any review you would like to give me, they really help and I love them.

Hop


End file.
